


It's What You Do

by haldoor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, unless you don't know that Jack's immortal<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I claim no ownership; no-one pays me for my imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Ianto always worries when Jack dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://guineamania.livejournal.com/profile)[guineamania](http://guineamania.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Jack/Ianto fluff after one time Jack dies (possibly saving Ianto?)_. This has already been posted at the comm.

"Jack!"

Jack felt the air whoosh into his lungs as he sat upright and grasped Ianto's hand hard.

"Oh, thank Christ! I'll never get used to that. I swear, every time it happens I think 'it won't work this time'."

Jack let his lip curl upwards at one side. "I'll always come back to you, Ianto."

"You say that now." Ianto's expression held a touch of fear that Jack hoped he'd never have to see again.

Jack took a breath, gazing into Ianto's eyes. "Now, always and forever."

Ianto relaxed his grip on Jack's hand just a touch. "You mean that?"

"Never been more serious."

Ianto just looked at him for a moment, as if gauging the truth of that statement. He must have found what he was looking for though, because he nodded, smiling tightly.

Jack squeezed the hand he still held, drawing Ianto close enough to kiss. Ianto was still looking at him, but the fear had been replaced by something much more agreeable. Jack reached up with his other hand, pulling Ianto in those last few inches. Their lips met softly but surely. 

Jack closed his eyes, savouring it.

No one had ever kissed quite like Ianto, and Jack had kissed significantly more than a few people – and a fair few non-people too, it had to be said – to know the truth of that.

"Don't do that again," Ianto said as they drew apart.

Jack narrowed his eyes in question. "Do what?"

"Die in the process of saving me."

Snorting slightly in disbelief, Jack turned, allowing his feet to find the floor beside the bed he'd been lying on. "I'd do it a thousand times over, Ianto."

"You would?"

"It's what you do." Jack let the sentence hang.

The return smile said Ianto knew what Jack meant.

~//~


End file.
